


Torturous Love

by SuperHighSchoolLevelTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperHighSchoolLevelTrash/pseuds/SuperHighSchoolLevelTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas finds out that love conquers all things. Especially pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know but

The setting was a peaceful one. Two lovers curled up against one another under blankets on their couch, the fireplace being the only light source. Snow falling delicately outside, ignored completely by the couple, who shared brief, chaste kisses with one another, this being their only communication.

" _Amor_?" asked the one named Antonio, fingers running through the hair of his husband, his gaze filled with nothing but adoration.

"Mmm?" hummed Lovino, smiling slightly at the man, cheeks a pleasured pink.

"Remember when we first met?"

This caused the Italian to roll his eyes, playfully tugging his beloved's mass of brown curls. "Where'd that come from? Of course I remember."

Antonio grinned, burying his face into Lovino's neck, nuzzling the skin there. "I don't know...I just like reminiscing. I like remembering how beautiful you were when I first saw you. I like how much of a connection we had..."

"Pfft! Stupid! I _hated_ you at first!"

"Okay, well, the connection I felt with you. It turned out nicely, right?"

"After a while, yeah. I'm glad...that everything happened." There was a hint of wistfulness in Lovino's voice as he stated this, eyes unfocusing for a split second.

"Me too... _te amo_ , Lovino."

" _Ti amo_ , Antonio."

* * *

The first time the two met was six years ago, in a club that was the very definition of trashy. People girating on the dance floor, some too close for comfort, and drinks being in everyone's hand. The music blared whatever was popular those days, not all of the genres likable but enough to dance to. Among these club goers was Antonio Fernández Cariedo, age twenty six. He wasn't dancing, unlike the others, he was sitting on one of the bar stools, enjoying whatever concoction the bartender decided to give him. His body seemed relaxed, but his eyes were searching. It was like fate, when he was about to give up, the most perfect person walked into the club.

He was absolutely stunning. Short and lithe, with pretty hazel eyes and lips that seemed permanently downward. Aside from one stubborn looking curl that stuck out, his reddish brown hair was styled immaculately. Antonio didn't even realize he was walking toward the stranger before it was too late.

Those eyes looked right at him, piercing, his bottom lip curling slightly. " _Ciao_ ," he greeted, his voice thick with faux distaste, though there was a hint of intrigue as he quickly looked Antonio over. Wonderful.

" _Hola_. Can I get you a drink?" Antonio made sure to flash him a pearly white grin, one that seemed to work on a fair amount of people. He knew that people found his looks above average, and though he didn't want to constantly use it to his advantage, it was often nice.

"...Sure. Don't think this is some kind of hookup though! I'm not that easy..." A pause, then his cheeks flushed red. "I mean, I'm not easy at all!"

Antonio laughed, leading him to the bar stools and ordering his acquaintance something nice. "So what's your name?"

"Lovino...you?"

"Antonio. Nice to meet you. So why come here, of all places? It's not that nice..."

"I could ask you the same question," retorted Lovino, sipping at his drink with a smirk. "I just moved around here, I didn't know this was the world's worst club. Just my fucking luck, huh? Happy birthday to me."

"It's your birthday? Wow! How old are you now?"

"Twenty one."

"Just old enough to drink. Legally, that is."

"Exactly why I thought partying would be a good present to myself. Yet...this place is fucking disgusting."

"True...want to get out of here then? I'll give you a ride."

Lovino paused, stirring his drink as he contemplated. "...Okay. Only because I don't have a car and the buses here are filthy. Let me used the bathroom first." He shot the other a small, unsure smile before getting up to use the restroom.

Antonio was absolutely delighted. He got to be with this adorably amusing person, who he already felt feelings for. Now to reel him in completely. He ordered Lovino another drink, which the other quickly gulped down when he returned. Wasting no time, the duo left the seedy club.

The ride was fine, filled with idle chatter and comfortable silence. It was broken, however, when Lovino began to slump in his seat.

"Are you okay?"

"I...don't think so..." Lovino's eyes drooped, his head lolling to the side. "I'm...sleepy, Tonio..."

"Why don't you sleep, Lovi? Just close your eyes...relax..." Antonio's voice was soothing, effectively making the Italian more out of it.

"But...no...gotta...home..."

Antonio began to sing a soft lullaby, and Lovino almost instantly fell unconscious.

Antonio smiled.

* * *

When Lovino woke up, he was hit with the feeling of cold metal on his bare chests and legs, binding him into what seemed to be a wooden chair. The air around him was freezing, and he couldn't see a thing. When he tried to touch something, anything, he realized his hands were cuffed behind the chair. He was trapped.

It took him a moment to gather his wits, before he let out a sharp scream, squirming as much as he possibly could. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. This had to be some cruel prank. But his stupid little brother wouldn't do this, and he didn't know anyone that would.

The lights of the room turned on suddenly, and Lovino's eyes instinctively shut from the sudden brightness. When he could finally look properly, an ice cold pang of fear shot through his heart when he saw who it was coming down the staircase of the cement walled room.

Antonio.

He looked disturbingly nonchalant about this, smiling sweetly at the shaking Italian and pulling another chair over to sit across from him. "Hi, Lovi. Have a good rest?"

Why did he have to sound so calm? It only made Lovino more anxious. "Antonio..." It hurt to talk. His throat was too dry. He felt dehydrated. "This isn't funny...take these off of me..." He thrashed about, trying to indicate the chains and cuffs.

"Silly Lovi. If this was a joke, it'd be a really cruel one. I'm not like that."

"Then...why am I chained up?"

Antonio sighed dreamily, looking to the side. "See, there's a sort of...tradition in my family. My great-great grandfather believed that to ensure a long, happy marriage, a special kind of training is necessary. He 'trained' his wife, as did his son, and his son, and so on. They picked women they had a connection with, kidnapped them, and 'trained' them over and over until..." He grinned, opening his arms out excitedly. "They fell in love! Then they lived happily ever after! Now it's my turn, and the one I want to spend forever with is...you, Lovino!"

Lovino felt nauseous, letting out a weak gag. This sick person was planning to keep him here. To...train him or whatever. He tried to keep his voice stable, even as he trembled. "Antonio...p-please let me go. I promise I won't tell the police or anybody! We can pretend this never happened! S-Sound good?"

Antonio tilted his head to the side. "Let you go? Then we can't be together!"

"I'll do anything you want! I'll give you money or sex or anything! Please, please, please let me out! I can't stay here!" He was sobbing at this point, forced to let his captor see him cry so pathetically. "I can't...Antonio, please..."

"Shh..." Antonio kneeled in front of him, peppering his wet face with kisses. "I know it's hard. Trust me, Lovi, I know. But we're gonna get through this together. I want to be with you, don't you see? I love you..."

"You don't know me!" wailed Lovino, flinching at each kiss.

"But I want to. I want to know everything about you." He wiped away the flow of tears, sighing. "I won't lie to you, it's gonna hurt. A lot. But you'll come to see that everything I do...it's for us. For our future."

"There's no us! There's...no future..."

Antonio smiled sadly, shaking his head. "But there will be..." He looked right at him, green eyes filled with determination and a hit of forlorn. "Whether you like it or not."

His captor got to his feet, heading back up the stairs. Before leaving, he stopped, and looked at Lovino, grinning brilliantly. 

"Happy birthday, Lovino."


	2. Say You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???????who knows

Lovino's first few hours in his prison included him screaming for hours on end. He shrieked and shouted, until he could taste blood on the back of his throat. He pleaded with Antonio, offering anything he could think of, other than love. As he might have been desperate, Lovino was also very stubborn. He wouldn't give up and love this kidnapper. Not unless it got to that point. Wait- no! Not even if he was beaten until everything was black and blue, he wouldn't love Antonio!

He then began with insults, trying to be as cruel as he could. Nothing in his mind told him Antonio was violent, just sick in the head. His whole fucking family was too. How could five generations of men believe that it was okay to kidnap someone just because they thought it would turn out okay? He didn't want to forget everything and get married. All he wanted was to go home.

Sometime later, he wasn't sure how long, Antonio came back down the stairs, holding a box. "Hi again, Lovi! I have a surprise for you." He giggled, which made Lovino tremble with terror. This didn't sound good. "It's the first day of your training! So we're gonna start off easy. I want you to say you love me."

" _Fuck off_ ," hissed Lovino, scowling at his captor. Like hell he would say that. Right now, he despised Antonio for doing this to him.

"Come on, Lovi, it's really easy!" 

"Go to Hell, you damn psycho!" 

Antonio sighed, shaking his head, before reaching into the box to pull out a hammer, making Lovino flinch. "Now, Lovi, a hammer is very strong. If you slam it into something, usually it'll break. Useful for nails and stuff, right? Well...if I hit one of your adorable, little fingers with the hammer, what do you think will happen?" It was chilling how his bright smile remained as he said such awful things. Immediately Lovino's tough demeanor fell apart.

"Don't...please, Antonio, don't..." The Italian began to cry again, thrashing from side to side. "Please!"

"You know what you have to do, Lovino. Tell me you love me. You don't even have to mean it! Just say those three words, and I'll be happy!"

"I can't...I don't, Antonio..."

Antonio shook his head, reaching around Lovino to uncuff one of his hands, grabbing his and pressing it flat against one of the arms of the chair. "Say it."

"Don't don't don't don't..." Lovino sobbed, looking up at the Spaniard with pleading eyes. "I..."

"You what?" Antonio raised the hammer, tilting his head.

"I...lo...I love..." Why was this so hard? Because he was repulsed by this person? Probably. But the words just wouldn't form. No matter what he did, they wouldn't come out.

He was too late. The hammer came down in a flash, and on his index finger. The sudden jolt of pain made him howl, biting down on his tongue hard, causing blood to pool into his mouth.

"That hurts, doesn't it? Hurt as much as you refusing to say three measly words. You can't be stubborn, Lovino, not here. You just have to embrace our love. Then it won't hurt anymore..." Antonio smiled slightly. "Now...say it. Or else your other fingers will see the same fate."

"I love...y-you..." whispered Lovino, the pain still soaring throughout his limbs, averting his eyes away from the mess that was supposed to be his finger.

"Again."

"I...love you..."

"One more time."

" _I love you_!" wailed Lovino, choking on a bit of his blood. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be warm and safe and unhurt. The agonizing pain, the fear...it was all too much. At this point, even dying would be more comforting. Anything would.

Antonio lowered the hammer, letting it drop to the floor. "Good boy, Lovi! Was that really so hard?" He reached back into the box, getting out a first aid kit and quickly beginning to mend the younger's finger. "I really hated that. I know it didn't seem that way, like I was having a good time, but it hurts for me too. Seeing you like this...forcing you this way...it's upsetting."

Lovino spat at him, making sure to hit his cheek. A stupid move, but he felt rage mix with the pain and fear, resulting in an unhinged emotion. "You sick _fuck_! You're lying, I bet you love this, huh? Bet you feel tough? You're just a coward! When the police come and find you, I hope you rot in jail forever and ever! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Antonio blinked slowly as he wiped the spit off his cheek, before smiling a little. "Someone sounds grumpy. Maybe you should take a nap! That always makes me feel better."

"You think this is funny? How the fuck am I supposed to nap tied to a chained to a chair, finger crushed, in a basement, with a sociopath in front of me?" Lovino kicked his legs out fruitlessly. "I want to go home!"

"Oh, I see! This isn't a suitable place to sleep...see, my dad always used the basement. So did everyone else before him. But maybe you should be more comfortable!" Antonio dug deeper into the bag, holding up a syringe. "Okay, this'll prick, but you'll be asleep in no time! When you wake up, you won't be in this basement!"

Lovino shook his head, trying to back away from him. "Don't! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Night night, my cute Lovi..." Even though Lovino tried his best to avoid it, the needle sank into his neck, releasing a cold substance in his blood. Within seconds, he was out cold.

* * *

Lovino didn't dream. All he felt when unconscious was the recurring pain of a hammer smashing against his finger, and Antonio's chillingly bright grin.

When he woke up, he discovered he was now in a very soft, warm bed. Of course, his wrists were tied to the bedposts, as were his legs, but it was a lot more preferably than with the basement. Just when he thought this was a great scenario, his new least favorite person decided to walk in.

"You're awake! Did you sleep well? I bet!" Antonio sat down next to him, beaming. "You're not shaking as much, so I think that's good! I gave you some painkillers when you were asleep, so the pain should be a little more bearable!"

He wasn't wrong. The Italian couldn't feel a lot of the pain in his finger as he did before. "What's painful is looking at your face. God, you make me sick. Everything about you is disgusting..."

"Now, I don't know about that. After all, you considered me, didn't you?" The sweet smile went away, replaced with one that was taunting. "You saw me in that club and wanted me. You thought if you played hard to get, I'd end up begging to have my way with you. You can deny it, Lovino. I can't stop you from denying it. But you wanted me."

The words were like bullets, and Lovino began to wail once again, ashamed for the truth within this speech. "I d-didn't want th-this! I j-just thought...I-I didn't want to stay w-with you forever!"

"I know you didn't. I would never say that...but it doesn't matter anymore, does it? It's already happened."

Lovino tugged at the ropes, screaming. He was hoping maybe the people outside could hear him, now that he wasn't in the basement anymore. However, he was less confident when Antonio just watched, giggling to himself.

"No one can hear you, Lovi! This entire house is soundproof! Really expensive, let me tell you, but very efficient! Now you can scream and scream all you like!"

Lovino looked at him, horrified, tears streaking down his cheeks. "You're...you're a monster...you're an absolutely disgusting monster!"

Antonio shook his head, taking a seat next to him, running a hand through the Italian's hair. "I don't think so. A monster wouldn't feel bad for doing this. It's killing me, you know?" For once, the grin he had on looked forced and strained. "I know this is bad. I know I'm going to Hell when I die, along with the rest of my family. I know this is wrong. But I've got nothing else to live for. You are my entire life."

Lovino didn't feel anymore anger with these words. It unnerved him how genuine Antonio sounded, like he truly didn't want to do any of it. "...Please...don't do this to me, Antonio..." He tried to appeal to his guilt, summoning more tears. "I don't deserve this...I'm a good person...just let me go, okay? A-And you can talk to me anytime you want! We'll be friends...d-doesn't that sound good?"

For a moment, Antonio looked like he was really considering it. He reached for one of Lovino's bound wrists slowly, before quickly retracting his hand. "No! Don't do that to me! You're staying here, you have to, you have to!" He slapped Lovino's cheek repeatedly, ignoring the shrieks of protest. "You're gonna love me and we'll be happy! We have to be! You're my only purpose, Lovino!" His green eyes were unfocused and blank, devoid of all feeling and rational thought.

"Okay! I'm sorry, fuck, just stop! Please!" pleaded the Italian, regretting his manipulation. Maybe it was easier to just...give up. Just until he had a clear way to escape.

Antonio eventually obeyed, leaning down to kiss a reddened cheek sweetly. "I forgive you...I'm sorry for that. But this is good for me and you both! You'll see! Want something to eat?"

Lovino was fed a pretty damn good meal, along with some juice. He had no idea if it was the proper time to eat dinner, being no window or clock in the room, but it probably didn't even matter.

"Just tell me whatever you want to eat! I'll cook it, buy it, anything! Good boys get what they deserve!" Antonio chirped, rubbing his cheek against Lovino's injured one lovingly. "Anything you want! I'll get it for you! I'll spoil you, Lovi, you'll be treated like royalty here. I know you're above me..." Tiny pecks were spread among the Italian's face.

Somehow, it felt kind of nice.


End file.
